


Unstoppable

by psckmai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Military, some background (possibly one sided) kuroken, some background iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psckmai/pseuds/psckmai
Summary: Music festival.Akaashi gets shitfaced.Dancing ensues.





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> I got my inspiration for this fic from this video I saw, so I HIGHLY recommend you watch it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GA8z7f7a2Pk
> 
> I also linked it in the fic where I think it's best to watch it!

Akaashi was outside of a music festival waiting for his best friend. He was the first one to arrive so he waited for him outside, as they had decided. It shouldn’t take too long until he arrives, it was his idea to go to this festival after all, he thought to himself.  
  
However, time passed and Akaashi got increasingly more irritated by the minute. He waited and he waited, but he just didn’t show up. After about 20 minutes had passed, he sighed and reached down his pocket to pick up his phone. He searched through his contact list to find the one he was looking for. He clicked on Oikawa’s name and put the phone to his ear.

“Oikawa. Where are you?”, he asked as soon as Oikawa picked up.

“Akaashi, hi! I was just about to call you”, he said a bit startled.

 “Hello. Answer my question please”, Akaashi said with obvious irritation.

“Yes, about that. I--”, Oikawa began.  
  
“What, Oikawa? What?”, Akaashi interrupted.

“Look. I know that I practically dragged you into this and that you would much rather be at home right now, but please just listen to me.”

“...”

“Iwa-chan called me earlier”

“And?” 

There was hardly nothing special about this. They always managed to phone each other at least once a week despite Iwaizumi being in the military--

 “He’s coming home today!”

Akaashi could hear the anticipation in Oikawa’s voice. They hadn’t seen each other in months, so naturally he would be excited. Now he feels bad for being irritated with him up until a few moment ago.

“Oh my god Oikawa, that’s great!”

“I knooow, I’m so happy I could cry!”, he exclaimed. And he truly was, Akaashi could hear it.

“I’m sorry for my tone before. I am happy for you two!”

“Nooo, no, no. You didn’t know, it’s fine!”

“Thank you, sorry”

“Don’t worry”

“So, what now? Do I just go in alone?”, Akaashi asked.

“I suppose. I have to be at the airport by 4, so I won’t even have time swing by”

Akaashi took his phone away from his cheek to check the time. 14:25. Yeah, he has to leave for the airport about now.

He put his phone to his ear again. “Yeah, that’s true”

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. I didn’t mean for it to go this way, it’s just that I haven’t seen him in so long and--" 

“Hey. Don’t worry, I totally get it. He’s your fiancé for christ’s sake, of course you should spend this time with him and not me!”

“Thank you, Keiji. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. Now, go pick him up and send me a message once he’s arrived!”

“Will do. Love you”

“I love you too, Tooru”

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Akaashi was a bit baffled by all that, but he was genuinely happy for them. Now for the real problem; he had to be at this festival by himself. All alone. In the midst of a bunch of drunk people. He was not so sure if he wanted to attend anymore.

The whole purpose of him being there was because Oikawa had convinced him to. Oikawa had brought it up to him about 4 months ago and at first Akaashi had flat out rejected the idea. But with Oikawa being Oikawa, he managed to make him think otherwise. He argued that Akaashi needs to let loose more often, because it can’t be fun to always be Mr. Proper. While he has a point, Akaashi thought, the main reason is actually that he wanted company.

Akaashi let out a little laugh at that thought. He decided to go in anyway, since he already was there he might as well. He showed the ticket to the guard by the gates to the event. The guard scanned it in and put a stamp on Akaashi’s hand and motioned for him to go in.

Akaashi slowly walked in and looked around him. He was met by a large veranda with several bars there. He walked over, got himself a drink and sat down at one of the stools. He looked out over the festival. It was loud, he could feel the bass vibrate in his chest. It was very bright. He put on his sunglasses. There was concrete around the veranda and the entrance, but then there was a long slope with grass. At the very end of the slope was the stage where the artists performed. Scattered across the slope were lots of people, sitting on towels or just on the ground, enjoying themselves and their companies.

Akaashi felt a little tinge of jealousy. He also wanted to have someone to talk to. Stupid Oikawa, he sulked. Of course, he knows he’s just being silly. He is happy for them, and they should treasure what little time they have together. But nevertheless, he still feels this way all the same. He had looked forward to this after all, he was just too proud to admit it. He ordered another drink and drank half of it in one fell swoop. 

After a while of Akaashi sitting there pitying himself, a waitress walked up to him with a shot.

“What is this?”, he asked the waitress, confused.

“It’s called ‘Hot Damn’, Sir. From the gentleman over there”, she pointed as she said so.

Akaashi turned around to the direction she was pointing, but saw no one that stood out.

“Who?”, he asked and turned to the waitress, but she had already left.

What the hell? What the _hell?_ He looked behind him again, but to no avail. I’m too old for this, Akaashi thought. He took the shot and made a grimace as he did. He quickly followed it up with a few sips of his drink to drown out the strong alcohol taste. “Too old”, he muttered in his breath.

Akaashi’s head sure did spin after that one shot. What was even in that? And what was that ridiculous name? Was that an attempt at flirting? Well it surely failed, since, he doesn’t even know who it’s from. “Ha!”, he mocked at this unknown person to himself. He continued to sip from his drink. 

Honestly, he was a little flattered. He pondered over who it might have been, and looked out to the people at the bar again. Once again with no clue as to who bought him the shot. 

Akaashi didn’t really know how to respond. That sort of thing had never happened to him before. He would have rather just spoken to the person upfront instead of this roundabout way of doing things. But it had at least helped him put his mind off of the minor self pitying session. And that’s right, this was no time to feel down. He was at the music festival he’s been (secretly) looking forward to. He can’t let Oikawa not being here with him bring him down too much.

 With that in mind, he finished his drink and went up to the bar to take another shot. I should be having fun, Akaashi thought to himself. He took the shot he ordered, and he took another one while he was at it. He was about to ask for a third one when his favorite song was playing from the stage.

“Oh my god”, he gasped while he half walked half jogged to the slope.

He stopped when he thought he was at a good spot and he started to dance. He didn’t want to think about anything, he just wanted to dance. So he did. He danced to his heart’s content, and he didn’t care what anyone else thought of him. He felt so free. At some point, he doesn’t quite remember, he took off his shirt. He stood there all alone in the middle of a music festival, dancing his heart out, and he felt so good.

 

\-------------------

 

Kuroo laughed at a joke Bokuto had just told, and he chuckled at it as well. They sat down at a table near the bar, drinks in hand.

“It’s so good to finally see you again”, Bokuto said with a big smile.

“Yeah, it is”, Kuroo replied and smiled too. “How long has it been? Like, what, 3 months?”

“Yeah. Time sure does fly”

“Mmhm”

Bokuto took a sip of his drink. “How are things with Kenma?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Like usual. He still has no clue and I’m still a pining mess”

Bokuto snorted, “No progress then”

“Nope”

“Cheers to that”, Bokuto said and held his glass high. _Clink_. They both put down their glasses after drinking.

“I don’t know what to do, Bo”, Kuroo sighed and put his chin in his hand.

“Have you tried actually talking with him about it?”

Kuroo looked at him as if he was crazy.

Bokuto laughed. “Of course there’s no progress then. How is he supposed to know if you refuse to speak about it? It’s not like he can read minds, Kuroo.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. I’m not dumb”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just…” He sighed and looked down at the table. “I don’t want to mess up the friendship we already have, you know?” 

“Yeah, I get it”, Bokuto said defeated. “But still, if you want change you have to address it”

“Yeah, yeah”, Kuroo waved his hand at Bokuto and looked to the side.

“No Kuroo, don’t ‘yeah, yeah’ me. This is not a ga--

“Look”, Kuroo said and furiously poked at Bokutos hand.

“What?”, Bokuto asked exasperated. “Don’t try to get away from--”

Kuroo took Bokuto’s head in his hands and forced him to look.

There sat this gorgeous, gorgeous man. He was looking out over all the people, and it was clear that he was thinking about something. He squinted at the sky and then put on a pair of sunglasses. He sipped at his drink. He was the most beautiful being Bokuto had ever laid his eyes upon. Now, Bokuto didn’t believe in love at first sight. But if there was such a thing, it would most certainly feel very similar to this.

Bokuto looked back to Kuroo who was already watching him. Kuroo’s signature grin was on display, and he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“I won’t let you off the hook so easily, Kuroo”, he said and pointed sternly at him.

“Kou. I’ve been dealing with this for almost a decade, I think it can wait”, he said and pointed to the gorgeous man, “ _this_ however, can’t”

Damn it. He was right. Bokuto might never see this man again. There are hundreds and hundreds of people here. Bokuto looked over to the man. He crossed his arms in disbelief. “I can’t believe you.”, he shook his head and looked back to Kuroo. “We are talking about this later”

“Fine”, Kuroo said.

Letting the past conversation go, Bokuto finally let himself truly appreciate the man. He could feel a small blush creep up on his cheeks, and Kuroo did not miss it.

“Oya oya?”, Kuroo said with a lightly mocking tone. “Is that a blush I see?”

Bokuto’s head snapped back in place to look at Kuroo with his jaw open. “No!” He then proceeded to hide his face in his hands.

Kuroo laughed. “Buy him a drink”, he said.

“Noo, I can’t do that!” Bokuto was a bit embarrassed by the thought.

“Come on! You will never meet this man again, and you are already crushing on him”, Kuroo laughed. “You have to.”

“I can’t. No, nope”

“Fine, then I’ll have to do it for you” Kuroo said casually. He got up and went to the bar. 

“Kuroo!!”, Bokuto half yelled, but it was already to late.

You have to be kidding me, Bokuto thought. He put his face in his hands again. This can’t be happening. After a minute or two Kuroo came back with the biggest grin in his face.

“What did you do, Tetsurou?”, Bokuto asked, almost threatening.

“Woah there, calm down”, he said while holding his hands up and plopped down in his seat. “I did you a favor, since you are to scared to make a move yourself”

“What did you order?”, Bokuto asked and looked him dead in the eye. Kuroo began to crack up. “What?!”

 “Hot Damn”

Bokuto stared at him in horror. “You’re joking”

“Nope”

They had a little staredown and eventually Bokuto realized that he was, in fact, not even remotely joking. When Bokuto realized what Kuroo had done, Kuroo let out a heartfelt laugh. It was such a good laugh his stomach hurt. Bokuto just sat there in shock and terror while Kuroo wiped a tear and had one arm wrapped around his stomach. Eventually he got to his senses, just in time to see that the waitress was about to bring the shot over to the man. He escaped to the bathroom. 

“Bokuto, wait”, Kuroo said in between laughs and followed him into the bathroom.

Once both of them were inside, Bokuto said: “Why would you do that to meee?!”

Kuroo, still laughing a bit gathered himself up and said “Kou.”

“What”, Bokuto said while pouting, big time.

“I saw him and thought that he was most definitely your type. I had your attention brought to him, and sure enough, I was right”

“But--” 

“No, hush. Let me finish.”, Kuroo interrupted. “First of all: if I had done nothing, neither would you. Second: he doesn’t even know it’s us! He should have received the shot by now, so please stop worrying. And third: you can just walk up to him instead and pretend like you know nothing about the damn shot. It’s that simple!”

Bokuto stood in silence, looking anywhere but Kuroo.

 “Also, I’m sorry, Bo. I didn’t think it would get to you this much.”

Bokuto looked up at Kuroo at that. “Thanks.” He managed to put on a little smile.

“Alright, so now let’s reset. Would you like to talk to him?”

Bokuto thought for a bit. “Yeah”, he said.

“Then let’s do it! Come on!”, Kuroo said while hopping around in a fighting stance, holding up his hands like a boxer. Bokuto was game, he returned the gesture. They went ahead and landed a few joke-blows on each other, and Bokuto was back on track. Kuroo held the door open for Bokuto to go out first and followed suit afterward.

When they got back to their seat they noticed the impossible. The man was gone. Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a distressed face. Before Bokuto could say anything, Kuroo said:

“Now, I know this looks bad, but let’s go look for him a little, ok?” 

“Okay”, Bokuto agreed.

They did not need to look for very long however, since the man had become the center of the slope. He was dancing there, in the middle of the slope all by himself. His dance moves were… creative, at best. They saw several people were recording him. They looked at each other, and Bokuto knew exactly what Kuroo was about to do. He didn’t even stop him.

Kuroo ran down to the man and started [dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GA8z7f7a2Pk) with him.

 

\-----------------------

 

All of a sudden, someone decided to join him. 

“What’s your name?”, Akaashi asked his newfound dance partner, all while still dancing.

“What?”, the man shouted back. It was very loud, Akaashi registered.

He tried again: “What’s your name?”, he shouted at him, louder this time.

“Kuroo!”

“I’m Akaashi!”, he answered. He grabbed Kuroos hands and put their hands up in the air together. They let go and started doing weird hand moves. Kuroo looked back to Bokuto and waved him over. Kuroo and Akaashi kept dancing like no tomorrow, and Bokuto finally gave in.

When Bokuto arrived he also started dancing, he did not try to look graceful. He had seen how little of a fuck the man had given, and he decided to also do that. While the three of them danced, Kuroo introduced them.

“Akaashi!”, Kuroo yelled. He looked back and saw that he had gotten a second dance partner, he smiled. The three of them got a little closer together so they wouldn’t have to yell as much.

“Akaashi, this is Bokuto!”, Kuroo still shouted and gestured to Bokuto. “Bokuto, this is Akaashi!”, he said while this time gesturing to Akaashi. They simply waved at each other, and kept on dancing. Bokuto felt a bit silly, but he liked it nonetheless. He couldn’t stop watching Akaashi as they all danced. He was so pretty.

After a little while of the three of them dancing, two more people decided to join, and shortly after two more people. Before they knew it, they had created a huge dance party with more and more people joining them from every crook and corner.

When Akaashi realized just how many more dance partners he had gotten, he looked at Bokuto and Kuroo and laughed so hard. He did make the right decision after all! Just look at how many partners he’s gathered around him!

He didn’t stop dancing, he had so much fun. Akaashi found himself dawn to Bokuto. He instinctively walked closer to Bokuto. Much too Bokuto’s surprise and joy, Akaashi took his hand and they danced together. Akaashi put a breathtaking smile on his face, and Bokuto smiled back. They danced and they danced, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever written fic! I've been sitting on this idea and tried to write it for like 3 or 4 years now, but mental health and school has gotten in the way. But now I finally finished it!
> 
> I don't really expect anyone to find this, let alone think that it's good. I myself am not satisfied with most parts, but I just want it to be done with already lol.
> 
> So yeah, there you go.


End file.
